East Heavenly Visit
by The Shadow Trio
Summary: This was my first romance ever. A favor to a friend Hope ya like!
1. Dreams

Alright Mint. Here's my contest entry. I know it's not much  
  
but I gave it a shot. Hope you like it though. ^_^  
  
East Heavenly Visit  
  
  
  
Ahhhhhh. A cool spring breeze. It feels so refreshing whenever I sit on the porch. It also felt good to finally be able to relax. Rue has been training me for a while now. He keeps saying if I'm not prepared I could die on a hunt. I guess I'm lucky to have a weapon just like Rue's.(They found an Arc Edge in the tomb) Otherwise, this training could take much longer. Claire agrees that this is the right thing to do. Everyday Rue would wake me up, I'd get dressed, grab my weapon and head outside for the day's training. Today, on the other hand, I get break thanks to Claire. She said she doesn't want me to get overworked. I'm glad I have the day off. But something is missing. (sigh)  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Claire as she walked out on to the porch  
  
"I'm not sure. I feel like something is missing, but I don't know what."  
  
"You seem stressed out. Why don't you go take a nap? That should help."  
  
"Thanks Claire. I'll go do that"  
  
As I walked back inside, I heard her giggle.  
  
~It's funny how he acts just like Rue once did~  
  
  
  
  
  
What is this? Where am I? I looked around and saw nothing but black. No light. Nothing. Just darkness.  
  
"Ruenis..."  
  
I spun around and saw a girl.  
  
Wait....I know her. She's the one who was with Rue when I was found. Maya.  
  
"Ruenis"  
  
Why is she here? And why do I feel so strange?  
  
She turned and ran from me.  
  
"Hey, wait!"  
  
I chased after her as fast as I could. But no matter how hard I tried I couldn't catch up. I don't know why I was chasing her. I just knew I had to catch up.  
  
"Please wait Maya!"  
  
She stopped. I didn't. I toppled over her and ended up in an odd position. I was on top of her. I quickly got up, helped her up and apologized.  
  
"I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to..."  
  
She just looked at him with a blank stare. He stared back. He looked into her eyes.  
  
What is this...feeling?  
  
And then she vanished.  
  
What? Where did she go?  
  
"Ruenis..."  
  
What?  
  
"Ruenis"  
  
What?  
  
"RUENIS!"  
  
I sat up in my bed. Rue was there shaking me.  
  
"Ruenis, wake up"  
  
"I'm up. What is it?"  
  
"I have some........business to take care of at East Heaven castle. Claire wants you to go with me since you've never been. So get up and start packing"  
  
  
  
You know I didn't think I was gonna make this anymore than one chapter. But I've got no other choice. The first chapter is weird. I know. The next one will be better. I promise. Well, back to work. See Ya!  
  
Shadow Duo 


	2. More Dreams

Thanks guys. I love the support ^_^  
  
Now on with the show!  
  
East Heavenly Visit  
  
Castle life is so.....boring. I mean I know I have all this responsibility, but still...it's boring. I envy my sister. She maybe irresponsible and carefree, but that's what I envy about her. She can be that. I mean look at her right now. She bouncing around the castle right now screaming "He's coming!" When I tried to ask her who she just ran on by. (sigh) I wish something would come here and let me be able to do that...  
  
"Princess" said Gramps  
  
"Yes, Gramps"  
  
"You seem distressed"  
  
"Oh no. I'm fine. Really"  
  
"Oh, well why don't you go rest for a little bit?"  
  
"That sounds like a great idea. I'll go do that" I said as I rushed down the hall.  
  
~ Ha! I know that look anywhere. I know she'll be happy ~  
  
  
  
Huh? What am I doing in the garden? I was standing in the middle of the garden behind the castle. A cool breeze blew. I turned around and saw a boy.  
  
Wait...Isn't that Ruenis?  
  
He looked at me funny while walking forward  
  
I've always felt something for him...Could I be...  
  
Before I knew it, he stood in front of me. I started to blush furiously. He leaned down. Our faces now inches apart.  
  
"Ruenis...I..."  
  
"Maya" He vanished.  
  
Huh? Where did he go? I want to see him again.  
  
"Maya"  
  
"Ruenis..."  
  
"MAYA!"  
  
I jolted up and hit something with my head.  
  
"OUCH! Maya, What's the big idea!? Jeez, I try to be a good sister and come to wake you up. And what do I get. BAM! Right in the head. God..."  
  
"Ok I'm up. Now what is it?"  
  
"Gramps said we have guests and asked me to wake you while he tends to them. Wait...Guests...That could only mean...HE'S HERE!"  
  
She ran out the door before I could say another word.  
  
"What was that all about?" I said to myself  
  
"Oh well. Might as well see who this mystery person is"  
  
Hmm...Who is this mystery person? Oh hell, we all know who it is. Ha! Well it was a little better. Hehehe ^_^;; I'll try to get the next one out sooner. Well, I gotta go and eat. I'M STARVING! lol See Ya!  
  
Shadow Duo 


	3. Rue and Mint ^_^

Ok here's the next chapter. Sorry I took so long. But you can blame my daughter, Luna, for that ^_^ Ok on with the show!  
  
East Heavenly Visit  
  
  
  
Man, this place is HUGE! When Rue said it was gonna be big, he wasn't kidding. We had gone through the gates pretty easily. The guards seemed to know Rue. Probably because of his frequent visits up here. We stood now in the dining area. Creeeeeeeeeeek! The door opened and an old man stepped in.  
  
"Sir Rue, Princess Mint will be here shortly"  
  
"Thanks Gramps, but there's no need to be so formal"  
  
"Yes....Rue"  
  
BAM! The door busted open.  
  
"RUE!" "MINT!"  
  
They ran at each other. Mint flew into Rue's arms and they were out the door before another word was said.  
  
"........"  
  
"You must be Ruenis. Am I right?"  
  
"......."  
  
(He must be a little shocked) Gramps walked up to Ruenis and put his hand on his shoulder.  
  
"SNAP OUT OF IT!"  
  
"Wha? Huh? Uh Hehe What the heck was that?"  
  
"Don't you mind them. They always do that when Rue comes to visit"  
  
"....Ok..."  
  
"Here. Why do you sit down and have something to eat? I'll have the chef cook something"  
  
"Sure"  
  
Gramps left to find the chef while Ruenis found a chair and sat in it (Exciting isn't it...)  
  
  
  
This chapter was for fun because I wanted to make Mint a little happy So she won't be mad at me or Keiko. Hope you liked it. The next chapter will be....The Fateful Meeting. MUAHAHAHAHA Ok I'll shut up now.  
  
Shadow Duo 


	4. Ruenis and Maya ^_^.....almost

^_^ Here's the next chapter. Oops silly me. I forgot to add the disclaimer.  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THREADS OF FATE (though I want to v_v)  
  
Anyway here we go  
  
East Heavenly Visit  
  
  
  
..............What....the heck was that!? A blur of red, blue, green and white had just flew right past her. Wait...That looked like Mint and Rue. ^_^ Hahahahaha. Oh I'll tease her about that later. I wonder who Rue brought then. Gramps did say guests. So Maya strolled on over to the dining room where a certain guest awaited her.  
  
  
  
Hmm....I wonder what Rue and Mint are doing.... He shook his head as a dirty thought came to his mind. No no no no no Rue wouldn't do anything like THAT. Eewwww. Ruenis turned to look at the door as it slowly opened....  
  
  
  
Maya walked into the room and saw Ruenis sitting at the table. She blushed remembering her dream.  
  
"Oh hi there Ruenis. Long time no see"  
  
"Hm oh hi Maya"  
  
He seemed to blush too.  
  
"Care to join me while I wait?"  
  
"Uhhh sure"  
  
  
  
Bubump bubump. My heart is pounding. What is happening to me? Maya took the seat next to Ruenis. Why do I feel this way?  
  
"S-so what have you been up lately, Ruenis?"  
  
"Hehehe n-not much r-really"  
  
"Oh"  
  
Silence....  
  
  
  
At that time, Gramps stepped in with a cart of food.  
  
"Hi Gramps"  
  
"Hi Maya. I see you've joined Ruenis for lunch. Well that's very good timing because the chef made extras in case you were a little more than hungry"  
  
"Oh thanks" said Ruenis and Maya simultaneously  
  
So Gramps served the food that consisted of soups and meats, pies and cakes and other delicacies.  
  
"I think I'll leave you two alone" said Gramps as he exited the room  
  
They ate in silence for awhile until Maya tried to start a conversation.  
  
"So how are Rue and Claire?"  
  
"Fine and how is Mint?"  
  
"Fine"  
  
Silence. (Darn, this is going nowhere fast)  
  
(Oh man...What do I say? I don't know what to say. My heart is beating so fast and I don't even know why)  
  
(Should I try again? No...I don't know what to say)  
  
(DAMN IF I JUST KNEW WHAT THIS WAS!!!.......Love...)  
  
Ruenis had a look of shock on his face.  
  
"Is something wrong?"  
  
(How could I have been so blind? I....never thought....)  
  
"Helllloooo! Ruenis! You in there!?"  
  
"Huh? Wha? Oh hehe sorry"  
  
"What was that all about?"  
  
Ruenis blushed. "Oh nothing. Really"  
  
"Ok..."  
  
Silence...  
  
"Umm... Maya?"  
  
"Yes Ruenis?"  
  
"I just remembered something"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I....." Maya blushed  
  
"I was told by Claire that the garden here was beautiful...and I was wondering..."  
  
"Oh sure. I can take you there now, if you wish"  
  
"That'd be nice"  
  
And so Ruenis and Maya left the dining room and headed for the garden.  
  
  
  
I bet you tell where this is going. I know I can ^_^ So stay tuned kiddies.  
  
Shadow Duo 


	5. Much better than dreams

Hehehe sorry if I took too long again. My friends never give me a moment of peace. (sigh) Oh well, just gotta tough it out and live with it. Right? Course I'm right :P  
  
East Heavenly Visit  
  
Wow...I stared in awe of the sight before me. Maya was showing me around the garden. She showed me the roses and the lilies and the sunflowers, but none of them compared to her...Her beauty surpassed any rose. Her kindness, any lily. And the happy feeling she gave me, any sunflower. I don't want to lose her. Ha! I still can't believe it took me this long to figure out what was missing from my life...  
  
(sigh) I sigh not with sorrow or boredom, but with joy. The feeling I get around him... I know now that I love him, but...what if he doesn't love me back? Hmm....I wonder what Mint would do to find out something like this...Hmm...Got it! If I run and he follows, I lose him and see what he does...I may be able to find out ^_^ It worked for Mint why not me...  
  
As I was kneeling down to look at a flower, thinking of something, ANYTHING I could say to her, she ran off. I, of course, chased after her.  
  
"Wait up, Maya!"  
  
She turned around a corner. I followed but she was gone.  
  
"Where did she go?"  
  
Did I say something? Did I do something? I don't want what happened in my dream to happen now. But it seems it has...  
  
I walked back to the center of the garden and sat on a bench  
  
(sigh) "What did I do to make her run off like that? ....Now I may never get to tell her..."  
  
  
  
"...how much I love her" My heart skipped a beat. He...really does. The look on his face. So...sad. But now I know that he does love me. And now it's time for me to tell him. Come on Maya, you can do this. I walked around the wall I had been hiding behind. He looked up at me. He looked at me puzzled for some reason, but still he got up off the bench and walked over...Hasn't this happened to me before?  
  
As I walked over to her, I remembered something Claire had once told me... "You know Ruenis, there will be a time in your life when you cannot express something in words. It's the actions that you do then that will determine what happens" I was confused by what she had said at the time, but now I think I'm beginning to understand...  
  
I stared at the ground blushing. I knew I had to do this. If not now then never.  
  
"Ruenis...I..."  
  
But before I knew it, there he was, right before me. He looked into my eyes. And I into his.  
  
Slowly, they each closed the gap between them and kissed. Not a really passionate kiss. But through it each could tell what the other felt for them.  
  
And it was at that moment that Mint came running into the garden, searching for her sister, to tell her some very good news. When she saw the two of them, (still kissing) she stopped in her tracks, walked right up to them and coughed (not on them jeez) When the two realized they had been seen, their faces turned brighter red than any tomato you've ever seen.  
  
"MINT! What are you doing here?"  
  
"What...so you mean that I can't tell my own sister that Rue just proposed to me? Fine..."  
  
And with that said, she marched off back to the castle.  
  
".....Uh...ok...so does this mean that we're together?" asked Ruenis  
  
"Probably" said Maya slyly  
  
"Okay"  
  
Ruenis offered his arm and Maya gladly accepted by grabbing hold.  
  
And just like that they walked back to the castle.  
  
Very happily ^_^  
  
  
  
Now if you ppl think that this is over, then you'd be dead wrong ^_^ I've got plans for these two (and I promise no bad guy will show up and ruin it) Stick around and find out ^_~ See ya then  
  
Shadow Duo 


End file.
